Dancing Under the Stars
by FoolMoonIllusion
Summary: What happens when one sleepless night becomes a dance under the stars. Neville/Luna.


**Dancing Under the Stars:**

**By FoolMoonIllusion**

I turned over in my bed for the billionth time, trying to get into a comfortable position so I could fall asleep. Every night for the past few weeks had been the same. Tossing and turning. I pulled the blanket over my head and started to count backwards from one hundred.

99...98...97...

My mind began to wander no stay focused.

96...95...94

Those amber eyes.

90...89...88

His contagious smile warming my heart even on my worst days.

79...78...77

His clumsiness, and the cute crimson blush that fills his cheeks when he stumbles.

70...70...7- This is not working! I shouted in my mind as I sat up. Why couldn't he just leave my head? Let me be! I did not want to think of him anymore! It was driving me up the wall!

I looked around at the sleeping forms of my roommates with a touch of jealousy. While they were off in dreamland, I was stuck in a painful reality. An exasperated sigh escaped me silently as I got out of bed. I needed a short walk. I needed to get away.

I got out of bed making sure to be extra quiet so I would not wake any of my roommates. I grabbed my coat and I was off. I didn't even bother putting on shoes. I figured I would not be gone too long. Just long enough to clear my mind. Besides, maybe the cold on my bare feet would help me forget the warmth in my cheeks when I think about him

...Or maybe not...

* * *

I knew sleep would be impossible tonight. I haven't had any for weeks, so instead of lying awake in bed for hours on end listening to my snoring roommates, I decided to make my way up to the Astronomy Tower.

She has been the center of my mind for a while now, and lately it has been getting worse. I can't sleep, and every minute I am awake I think of her, Luna Lovegood, the most amazing girl to have ever walked into my life! She is so carefree and exotic and beautiful.

I made my way up the shadowed stairs to the Astronomy Tower and opened the doors to the outside air. I breathed it in deeply, while looking at the many stars that shinned down on me. At that moment I realized this was worse than lying in bed awake. Each and every one of those stars reminded me of her beautiful glistening silver eyes, her bright smile, and the shine in her long flowing blond hair.

"I come up here to get away from her, but she ends up catching up with me that much faster." I sighed, almost laughing at how stupid it was for me to come up here in the first place. "Figures."

Just then I heard a noise towards the door of the tower. I turned around to see who it could be but then remembered that students were not supposed to be out of bed after hours and quickly ran out of sight into the shadows, watching from afar, as the door opened to reveal a pale, dreamy-eyed girl.

* * *

I had been walking for at least a half an hour and started to get somewhat bored and frustrated with myself. I should have worn shoes. Now my feet were cold _and_ I couldn't stop thinking about him. I did not want to keep walking, but I did not want to go back to my dorm either. Somehow I ended up at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the cold air with a deep breath, filling my lungs.

It was a nice night.

As my eyes opened I thought I saw something stumble before me and disappear into the shadows. My imagination, it had a habit of tricking me now and again.

I looked at the night sky, admiring the twinkling stars and the bright moon.

"Oh, Neville, if only you were here with me. We could look at the sky together, and dance under the stars." I began to sway, giving up on suppressing my daydreams.

I put my hands out in front of me as if I were dancing with another, dancing with him, the man of my dreams. The sweetest, kindest, clumsiest boy I had ever met. I closed my eyes again, letting my imagination run wherever it wanted to.

* * *

Neville watched from the shadows in awe, as Luna danced by herself under the stars. The yearning to be with her at that moment took complete control over his mind and body. The clumsy boy walked, without questioning himself for the first time, towards Luna, being careful not to startle her out of her wistful state. She looked so perfect.

Her eyes were closed and her expression was dreamy as she swayed and hummed a tune lightly to herself. Neville could have stayed just to watch her graceful swaying. She was like a work of art in his eyes; unique and beautiful in every way. But he was tired of wishing and lusting after her.

Neville swiftly took the place of the invisible person she was dancing with, grasping her hand with his hand and holding her waste with the other.

Luna's eyes did not open and she kept humming and moving along with her own music, still in her own world. Neville gladly kept up with her, trying his best not to step on her bare feet, or fall for that matter.

After a few more minutes Luna finally stopped. She opened her eyes and looked into Neville's for the first time that night. Her expression was surprised, but not because of whom she saw in front of her, but because she was surprised that he was still there. Usually her dreams would fade by now and she would be left alone to suffer in reality once again.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion staring into his eyes. His amber eyes looked so real to her. She placed her finger tips to his flushed cheeks. Neville reached up as well, to place his hand on top of hers. She jumped slightly, now realizing that this was not just another one of her dreams.

Her dreams never did him justice. He was much more handsome; her dreams of him never brought out the real beauty and softness in his features.

Neville stared back into her eyes, watching her, trying to understand what was going on in her mind. Maybe he shouldn't have danced with her? He watched her blink several times, he could not look away. Her beauty was mesmerizing, hypnotizing.

The desire to kiss her was overwhelming; she was just so gorgeous tonight. So much more so than every star shinning down on them could ever hope to be.

The courage he mustered up before was brought back again as he leaned in closer losing control of himself. She leaned in as well, both of them lost in the moment. Their lips touched and the kiss deepened almost instantly.

They fit each other perfectly; her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

Every thought and dream they ever had about each other was shared between them. They could have stayed that way forever.

When the kiss was broken they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled, both of them glowing. Neither one had to say anything. They had already said everything in those few passing moments.

As the night continued neither one of them spoke; they only continued to slow dance under the night sky, holding each other tightly, with the stars as their audience and the moon as their spotlight.

* * *

Thanks for reading =]

I hope there weren't too many typos because there is something weird about fanficiton whenever I load a file into their system. I have to go back and fix every single apostrophe. =[


End file.
